


Blue light

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Series: The end came [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: The end has come, and Aziraphale can not face eternity.





	

The end came, and heaven won.

The enemies where defeated, and the souls of the humans where alowed into the heavens for their eternal rest. the Earth was no longer necesary. It was worn out anyways.  
After the very last exlife had entered the gates of heaven, and only when even the phisical piece wich had been the Earth was no more, only then, came the last one.

He appeared at the gates of heaven, an angel. All the other angels came to welcome him back… but they froze on the way. Something was wrong.

The newcomer angel walked throu the gates and into heaven, in a deplorable state.  
He had lost weight, and was pale, his hair, perfect golden locks once, looked now more like ill straw.  
The path down his cheeks was turning purpurean, after many, many shed tears.

His alo was blue.   
Not broken, but sheding an unhealty, sick light.  
His wings, huge and once powerful, had lost many of its feathers, and hung to his sideas and behind him, half dead as he walked, leaving feathers behind.

His sibilings were calling a healer, when they got interrupted by a much brighter light, and they stepped aside. God had come to welcome the last angel, the last arrival to heaven.

Airaphale lifted his gaze. “Father…?” His father, like any other, opened his arms to him. Aziraphale left himself recline on him, and cried aginst his chest, while He carassed his back.  
He cried helplessly, and he was so weak, his father held him up, so he could rest on his arms, like a child.

He was now limp, his wings barely holding up to him.

“My son, why do you suffer like this?” He asked.  
“I was so happy on Earth… it is not just that I miss it, but… is no longer there”

The lord sighed. “The souls of the humans were very old after so many reencarnations, and they where still living young lives. They needed to rest. The planet too, she held for so long, and so much, it was time for her end. Nothing lasts forever. All things need to end. But when something ends, something new comes. It may not be like what was before, but it will be new and beautifull too”

Aziraphale nodded weakly. This, he uderstood. 

The other angels murmured. They didn’t stay on earth, not for too long, so they didn’t understand. They grasped the idea of missing it, and that, they understood, even some may think Aziraphale was overeacting. But he was at heaven now.   
All was well, right?

“There… is something else…” God waited.   
“… I found love. True love. Eternal. It was odd, but it was so strong… and I had it for so long… father, it was taken from me, and i can never reencouter him! Not even in heaven” He whimpered. “I don’t understand why I had to loose him… I miss him so much… the few years I spent on Earth without him where painful… I have no strenght left for eternity…”

God held him tight and close. The angels around them looked at each other wondering.  
Who could he be speaking of? All humans and angels (even animals) where here on heaven. Was he talking of a dead angel? One killed by the enemy?  
Only a few, like the Metatron knew the answer…

“Father, father why did you decieve us?” Aziraphale kept trembling weakly in his arms. He was broken. He hadn’t fall jet becouse he believed in ineffability, and held to his faith, but everything else was gone. No light of his own, no happines left.

“…I am in so much pain, father… please, please put me to rest. Let me rest and free me from sadness, please…”

Some of his sibilings would sugest to wipe his memory, but God knew that wouldn’t do: it was the only thing Aziraphale treasured. Without it, Aziraphale would not be him.  
Loosing memories, and reencarnation was meant for humans, not for inmortal beings.

God held his last angel as close and tight as he could, and knew he could not force someone to be happy. Not even in heaven.  
Aziraphale ws broken. He too needed to come to an end. It was mercy.

He carassed the head of his last child, and when doing so, like one does with a candle, he put out his alo. And with it, what life was left on him.

His wings now hung limp. The blue light was no more. It made him look even paler.   
God looked at his last lost son in the war. One who had made it back home, an still couldn’t survive.   
He put the dead angel down carefully, like one does with a dead bird, and placed his hands over his abdomen.

God contemplated him for a long while, and cried for his last angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and i wrote some angst.  
> that is odd. i had planned more action for this series... maybe next piece.


End file.
